The Roll of Two
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: What would happen if the Gate Keeper Clown had rolled a two, and not a one? Would Ginta take Koyuki? Of course! What will happen when the story unfolds, and Koyuki meets Snow?
1. The Gate Keeper Clown

--I know I sort of shouldn't start a new fanfic, considering I have two that are sitting idly and another that's around 15 chapters short of an epilogue…but I just had to lol. Anyways. I'll continue this one when I have a few reviews. Other wise I'll continue it when I finish one of my YYH fics and my fic, The Female Dog Demon.

--I decided to skip, at the beginning, when Alviss calls forth the Gate Keeper Clown. So I skipped to the part when Ginta goes back to school (the second day, the day when He goes through the gate). So, enjoy (suggestions are open, along with flames. Flames will be made to cook meh s'mores!! Ha-ha. )

--I ignore flamers, so I don't care if you flame. Just make sure it's well constructed. Meaning nothing like "Your writing style sucks", or "go die," or"get off fanfiction!!". I'm talking about things that can actually HELP me better my writing. Like "Instead of saying this…try putting it a little differently like…"

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mär**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: Gate Keeper Clown

"Gin?" A voice called.

"Ginta!"

"What's with the stupid face?" One boy asked the other. Ginta rested his chin on his desk; exhausted.

"Maybe he's starving," another boy suggested.

"Listen!! Yesterday—" Ginta yelled, suddenly perked up.

"What?" One boy cut him off. "You wet your bed? I'm impressed."

Ginta lifted up his desk and pulled it away from them, turning his back to them in a childish manner.

"He's sulking." The first boy stated.

"Your hundred and third dream?" Came a soft, familiar voice from behind Ginta. "Tell me about it!" Koyuki said, completely surprising him.

"Y-yeah," Ginta stuttered. "I'll tell just you."

'_There's one person who believes me!'_ Ginta thought.

"Well…" He was about to begin.

"Connected!!!" the voice from the previous night reappeared. The room turned pitch black.

"What?!"

"A black-out!!"

"I'm scared…!"

"Wha…wha…" kids in the class started to scream in fright.

A ghost looking creature with chains attached to it's body appeared. "Tunnel open!" It sang.

Everyone started at this thing with wide, shocked eyes.

"M-monster!!!" One boy screamed.

"Get out of here!! Run!!" Screamed another. Meanwhile, some of the students had run out of the class room and where standing outside the door screaming, "Come out here, it's normal outside of the class room!!!"

Ginta picked up Koyuki and grinned. "Do you see, Koyuki? It wasn't a dream!!!" He said, still grinning. "It's not a dream!!!"

"You…can see?" The creature asked Ginta.

Koyuki looked around. "I…don't see anything." She blinked in confusion, still in Ginta's arms. "But Ginta can? Can only Ginta see this world?"

The creature dropped the dice with and waited until they settled. "It say 'two'! Two may enter!" it said to Ginta. "You can see yes? You want to run away from your own world, yes? So tunnel opens for you! Walk in!!"

Ginta looked at Koyuki.

"I…want to go too. Please?" She pleaded.

"It say 'two', so two may pass," it reminded. Ginta smiled.

"Let's go!!" Ginta put Koyuki down and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the large gates. With his free hand, he pushed open the gates. A burst of light escaped Ginta pulled Koyuki through with him and the gates shut behind them. Everything returned to normal and the students sheepishly searched the room. "Ginta…Koyuki…"

"They're gone!!" The students looked around, wide eyed.

-x-x-x-x-

Ginta's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, shaking his head. He tried to look around. "Huh? My glasses are fogged?" He pulled his glasses off to inspect them, and he glanced up. His eyes widened with surprise. He looked around, pinching himself.

"I'm not dreaming! Koyuki --" He paused, looking around. There she was, lying on the grass behind him, eye's shut. "Koyuki! Wake up! Koyuki!" He gently shook her shoulder, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Where are we, Ginta?" She asked, examining everything around her.

"This is it, Koyuki! This is the world I've been having all those dreams about!"

They stood up and Ginta started to run, Koyuki ran after him, easily keeping up with him.

-x-x-x-x-

Reviews would be EXTREMELY nice :D

Tell me what you think. I couldn't find any stories like this, and to think, a story can be alter so much by just changing one tiny thing at the beginning!!


	2. The Witch, Dorothy

--Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed and added this story to their alert list!! Make me so happy after a terrible first day of school. Today was the first day of school, so I must update to calm down…

--RANDOM FACT: Did you know that Dorothy was modeled after Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz? As was her ärm, Toto (you probably could have guessed that one.)

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mär**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: The Witch, Dorothy

Flying on her broomstick, the pink haired girl looked down to the grounds of Mär to see two people running. A male and female.

Ginta slowed to a stop and Koyuki stopped behind him, looking at everything around them.

"It's weird," Ginta started, putting on his glasses.

"What is?" Koyuki asked, looking at him.

"I don't need my glasses, and we just ran for at least a half an hour and I feel fine!" He explained.

(A/N: I'm just going to skip the part about the talking rocks…yeah…sorry to all of those who are fangirls of the rocks –fangirls cry in the background- lol)

Koyuki's eyes grew in fear as a large, metal armor-looking thing charged at Ginta. "Ginta! Behind you!" Ginta turned around and immediately held the thing back.

"What's the big idea?!!" Ginta yelled at it, still holding it back.

"Ginta!" Koyuki called out in worry. Ginta pushed it so hard, it sent it flying several yards.

"Impressive…"The girl called from atop a rock. She jumped down swiftly.

"Wh-who are you?" Ginta stuttered. Koyuki walked up and stood behind Ginta, leaning to look over his shoulder.

"My name's Dorothy. Nice to meet you." She walked over to the metal creature. "Doesn't seem to be broken…" Just then, the thing turned into a ring. Ginta and Koyuki gasped.

"True it was the weakest of all my ärms, but still," She said, slipping the ring onto a finger. "What did you use?"

Ginta and Koyuki just blinked at her, wordlessly.

"What's an 'ärm'?" Koyuki asked, speaking up for Ginta as Dorothy looked over Ginta, looking for any ärms he might possess.

Dorothy caught Koyuki's question and stared at her. "Are you serious? You don't know what an ärm is?!" Dorothy looked over Koyuki. "What's your name? You look like someone…"

"I'm Ginta, this is Koyuki."

"Oh, anyways. Ärm are accessories with powers engraved into it mystically." Dorothy explained. '_He must have flung my Guardian ärm by himself! I just assumed he used an ärm…'_ Dorothy snapped her fingers as she got an idea. "Weapon ärm! Ring Dagger!" One of her rings turned into the dagger she now held in her hand.

Ginta stared at the weapon, a grin spreading fast across his face.

"Want it? If you guys help me, I'll give you this, and a Guardian ärm called "Snow Pixie" if you help me. Follow me, and they're yours." She slowly started to walk away and Ginta exchanged glances with Koyuki; unsure.

"Let's go!" Koyuki encouraged, giving him a little shove.

They stopped outside a large, stone fixture (A/N: I didn't know what top call it…) "Just as I thought!" Exclaimed Dorothy, holding a map. 'The Seal of Babbo'!"

"Gimme it!" Ginta held up his hand for the ärm that Dorothy had promised, but instead, Dorothy kissed him a few times. Koyuki's expression grew dark, as did her outlook on Dorothy.

"What's inside there?" Koyuki asked out of curiosity.

Ginta ran inside.

"Hey!!" Both Koyuki and Dorothy screamed in unison.

"I wanna go in first!!" Dorothy yelled ahead to Ginta and Koyuki, who had followed him not to long after he ran in.

The three wandered down the corridors of the cave. "There's some kind of treasure in here, right?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know. It's the most mysterious ärm. Everyone who has gone looking for it, never returned. It must be unlike any other ärm."

"If no one's ever returned," Koyuki started, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Then why are we going after it?"

"Because I'm going to add it to my collection," Dorothy sneered. Her tone of voice suddenly changed. "We're here!" Ginta and Koyuki gazed down the long walkway to the treasure box sitting on the stone table.

-x-x-x-x-

Eeeee! Please review! I may take a little longer to update, most likely this week end cause I have school that started Tuesday. So….anyways. Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

What's up everybody?!

So, summer is here and alas! It is my last summer as a high schooler! Despite a D in English 11, I have been promoted to the 12th grade.

-clears throat-

'**10!!**

Okay, now on to business. Summer is here and other than work, the dentist, Elite Dance Team Try-outs, getting blood work done, and AP Art and English homework, I'm going to be bored this summer. And since a lot of my stories haven't been updated in months, I've got a lot of ideas for most of them, I just don't know which one to update first. Or which one still has readers.

Your choices are:

The Female Dog Demon (InuYasha)  
A New Life Elsewhere (InuYasha AU)  
Missing (Maximum Ride)  
Tourniquet (Twilight/Supernatural Crossover)  
Sacrifiction  
Dusk  
Mana  
Cardinal Points  
FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective  
The Roll of Two  
Publish "Fiorei" a Winx Club fic  
Publish "Tsubasa" a FFVII fic  
Publish "Do Good" a YGO GX fic

Even though Dusk is on the poll, I PROBABLY won't write more, just re-write it since the original co author is no longer a friend of mine. (After the re-write I'll write more)

(Seeing this just shows me how ADD I can be about writing stories XD)

You have until the end of the weekend ish (probably longer) to vote.

ATTENTION TO ALL WHO READ SACRIFICTION!:: I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue or not. If I get enough votes, I will. If not, tough shit. I don't like Twilight much anymore…

So…GO VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A STORY TO BE UPDATED!!

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
